Para Conocerte
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Puedo decir que aunque el embarazo no es de las mejores cosas en mi vida, experimentarlo sí ha sido de lo mejor. Este fic participa del Mini Reto Especial de Mayo de Ladies Kou Oficial.


**Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es ©derecho reservado de esta autora. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

 **Este Fic participa en el mini reto especial de mayo de la página de facebook Ladies Kou - Oficial.**

 **Universo Alterno**

* * *

 **Para conocerte**

Todo el mundo dice que el embarazo es una etapa maravillosa e increíble, pero toda esa gente miente. Nadie te dice nunca lo increíblemente incomodo, desesperante y horrible que es, tuve que vivirlo en carne propia para entenderlo, porque claro que deseaba pasar por esta vivencia como cualquier hombre normal lo haría no de la manera en que lo hice.

Todo comenzó una de las tantas mañanas de mi vida cuando las náuseas no me dejaron ni tomarme una taza de café, la primera vez que me pasó no le di mucha importancia ya que el estrés en el trabajo estaba hasta el tope y lo atribuí a todo el ajetreo de entonces; pero las cosas no pararon ahí, en otra ocasión ni siquiera pude levantarme de la cama a causa del pesado sueño que no me dejó despertar en todo el día para entonces las cosas ya no me parecieron tan normales así que me fui a ver al doctor en cuanto pude mantenerme despierto.

—¿Tiene usted esposa señor Kou? —me había preguntado el médico una vez me había examinado y yo le había contado todos mis síntomas.

—¡Pues no! —respondí breve y algo sorprendido.

—Lo que usted está presentando son síntomas del síndrome de Couvade o más comúnmente conocido como embarazo por simpatía —me soltó sonriendo. Me explicó que en algunos casos cuando la pareja es muy unida los padres suelen sentir uno a mas síntomas del embarazo o en su defecto somatizar de esa manera su ansiedad hacia la idea de ser padres.

Me fui del lugar un tanto molesto, yo era un hombre soltero muy conciente de que no había embarazado a ninguna de las mujeres con las que había tenido algún rato de placer así que me pareció que todo lo que el viejo había dicho era pura estúpida palabrería. Aquella noche me dieron unos antojos insoportables, conduje hasta encontrar lo que calmara mis ganas de helado y de inmediato se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

—¡Como eres idiota Taiki! —me regañé mentalmente sacando mi celular de inmediato. —¡Hola Mei! ¿Cómo has estado? —dije amablemente cuando escuché la femenina voz del otro lado de la línea, mi hermana no pudo contener su carcajada.

—Por fin te has dado cuanta —respondió después de calmarse— pensé que nunca llamarías.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —cuestioné un tanto molesto.

—Sabía que te darías cuanta tarde o temprano.

Mi hermana siempre era así conmigo, decía que necesitaba escuchar nuestro lazo emocional y casi siempre tenía razón, yo, igual que muchos en nuestra familia, había nacido con un gemelo, bueno en mí caso era una gemela a la que a veces parecía que le podía leer la mente y viceversa. Ella vivía en Naha, se había mudado después de su matrimonio hacía un par de años, no hablábamos mucho ya que mi vida en Tokio era un tanto demandante en cuestiones de trabajo y con esta cosa telepática de gemelos no necesitaba llamarla para saber que estaba bien así que con el tiempo las llamadas se hicieron menos frecuentes.

Desde ese día nos llamábamos cada noche, hablábamos sobre el bebé y los achaques que no me dejaban en paz, por lo menos ella tenía quien le masajeara las piernas después de los calambres que nos asaltaban en medio de la noche. Ingenuamente me había formado la idea de que al tener más comunicación con Mei las cosas mejorarían y los síntomas desaparecerían de a poco, pero en lugar de eso me vi enfrascado en cambios emocionales; estaba irritable en el trabajo, con ganas de llorar a flor de piel, antojos y dolores de espalda, pero no podía decir que todo era malo, a veces me surgía en el pecho la increíble sensación de calma y felicidad, habíamos descubierto que aquello sólo pasaba cuando Mei sentía moverse al bebé, para mí era algo mágico.

Una noche una angustia insoportable me nació en el estomago, desperté un tanto agitado buscando mi teléfono para llamar a Mei, me dijo que habían tenido que salir de emergencia al hospital por un sangrado que no le paraba, afortunadamente la situación había sido controlada oportunamente pero tendría que pasar lo que restaba de su embarazo en el hospital y aunque ella me decía que todo estaba bien yo sabía que tenía miedo.

No pude más, el sentimiento de desazón estaba allí todos los días, a todas hora, ni una vez había vuelto a sentir la calma en mi pecho y sabía que no podía ignorarlo más, mi hermana me necesitaba porque de una manera que sólo nosotros comprendíamos estár cerca en momentos críticos era un apoyo muy fuerte entre nosotros, así eran está cosas de gemelos así que sin pensármelo hice mi maleta y compré mi pasaje a Okinawa.

—¡Taiki! —se sorprendió en cuanto me vio en la puerta de su habitación en el hospital—, lo siento iba a llamarte —respondió a mi cuestionamiento silencioso. Me fui hasta ella y la abracé porque sólo yo sabía la tristeza que sentía.

Afortunadamente las cosas salieron bien, el parto sucedió una tarde soleada aunque un mes antes de lo esperado, mi cuñado era un manojo de nervios, Seiya y Yaten estaban al pendiente en conferencia telefónica porque sus actividades no les habían permitido viajar. A mi parecer tuvimos que esperar muchísimo tiempo, algunas veces tenía la impresión de sentir el dolor que Mei estaba experimentando y por eso lo supe… supe el momento exacto en el que ella había llegado al mundo, el sentimiento fue tan maravilloso que no lo puede describir en palabras.

Ella estaba allí, pequeña y regordeta, era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y supe entonces que de los dos Mei era la más fuerte, que no solamente me regalo una hermosa sobrina, sino que también me dio la increíble sensación de convertirme en madre y eso se lo agradezco infinitamente.

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todas y todos! Bueno pues aquí está mi oneshot, la verdad por un momento pensé que no podría participar, estos días la escuela está pesada y me he enfermado un poco así que no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo.

Ya sé que no está muy largo pero es exactamente lo que quería escribir, tuve está idea desde que leí las bases, espero que todos lo disfruten.

Siempre he sentido que Sailor Maker impone, hasta su voz en el audio latino es fuerte así que creo que esta sería la relación entre Taiki y Maker, a ver si alguien le cacha lo del nombre jajajajajaja.

Pues, Feliz Cumpleaños hermoso Taiki y hermosa Maker.

Sin más por el momento sólo me queda decir: Espero que me apoyen con su voto y gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Bye.


End file.
